


As the Rain Hides the Stars

by kaze no kokyuu (Tigurijia)



Series: Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Feelings Realization, Forehead Touching, Gen, I think you've realized that these are all feelings, Kissing, Other, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigurijia/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu
Summary: "Last time you asked me if... I felt something.""I'm not sure about this, but since that time and in situations like this, it hurts here -"Fuwa and Naki dealing with feelings.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Series: Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	As the Rain Hides the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story is tied-up to my previous story "Error 404 Not Found" but can also be read individually.  
> Hope you'll appreciate it!

The rainy season had just begun, but Fuwa couldn't wait for it to end; when it came to staying indoors, under a blanket watching a movie or a football match, he was the first to be happy about the rain pouring down on the window, but when it came to working - outdoors, even more so - it wasn't exactly the best of situations and it did nothing to calm his already easily irritable character  
That day had been no different from the previous ones, it had rained so much and although Fuwa was diligent at work he breathed a sigh of relief when he received permission to return home; on the way back he stopped at the konbini to buy something precooked food for dinner and the usual beer he used to drink in the evening. 

His apartment was located in a housing complex not too far from his workplace, the building was quite old but considering the low rent he couldn't complain about it. The only complaint he should have reported to the landlord was due to the rain seeping through the old walls, causing a damp patina on the side of his room at times like these; he honestly wouldn’t have wanted to disturb the elderly man, but it was always better to prevent before the situation degenerated. Nevertheless, the neighborhood was quiet and since he was out of home from morning till night, no one had any special demands on him as far as condominium life was concerned.   
He didn’t meet anyone at the entrance or in the elevator; on reaching the fifth floor, he began fiddling with his hand in his pocket looking for the apartment key, stopping suddenly when he noticed something crouching near the front door. Instinctively he stiffened his shoulders, clutching his hand around the key, cursing the fact that he was helpless at that moment. He tried to drive away that feeling of anxiety, approaching the door of the house with calculated slowness, gasping when he was close enough to understand who it was.   
Sitting at the foot of the door, arms around his knees tight to his chest, there was Naki. Fuwa blinked quickly, breathing a sigh of relief because although he didn’t feel completely calm, fortunately it was not a more threatening danger than expected.

"What are you doing _here_?" 

Naki's slender figure was illuminated by the artificial light of the streetlight in front of the apartment, they must have walked there without an umbrella judging by wet hair and clothes, giving Fuwa the impression of a puppy abandoned in the rain. He immediately drove away that image out of his head, bending down to put himself on the same level as Naki, who kept staring at an undefined point in front of them. 

"It's been a long tiring day. I need a shower, dinner and I'd like to go to bed. Would you be so kind to move away from _MY_ door?" Patience had never been his strong point, especially when it was altered by fatigue. Finally Naki decided to take a look at him, their expression seemed confused, lost, making Fuwa feel guilty for the brazen attitude he had reserved to the Humagear - and he was surprised by his own reaction because it was not exactly like him to feel remorse towards Humagear, but evidently Naki was a exception, or something like that.  
He sighed, grabbing Naki by the forearm, forcing them to get up with him. 

"Come on, go inside."

Vulcan decided to omit " _make yourself at home_ " since they had lived together for all that time and Naki should know the apartment better than anyone else. Leaving his shoes at the entrance, Fuwa took off his wet jacket and hung it on the coat hanger, laying the groceries on the small kitchen table, addressing more than a glance at Naki.

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation?" Vulcan decided to break that unnerving silence by throwing a towel at Naki to dry themselves. The youngest remained impassive, arousing an unnerved look from Fuwa, who overbearingly grabbed the towel, put it on Naki's head and rubbed the Humagear's hair. 

Fuwa couldn’t deny himself that he found the situation unnerving than usual: their last meeting had taken place in the hospital when they kissed, and since that day they hadn’t exchanged a word or a glance.To be honest, he deliberately avoided any form of contact because he suddenly felt like a coward and didn’t know how to cope with that situation without falling into total panic. 

"I don't know how to explain it, but suddenly I found myself here. It's like something in my systems led me here, before I knew it I was in front of your house." They explained slowly, as if they were skeptical of their own words. Fuwa wrinkled his forehead, continuing to dry Naki's hair, noticing the other's elusive gaze.

"You can stay here tonight if you like, I'm afraid I can offer you nothing but shelter." A half-truth, considering that, as far as he knew, Humagear didn’t need to eat or drink. Naki for the first time since their meeting finally decided to look back at Fuwa, nodding slowly as Fuwa took his leave to take a shower, not before throwing spare clothes at them. 

The shower wasn’t particularly miraculous, Isamu still felt the stress accumulated during the day and the thought of having a Humagear in his apartment didn’t improve the situation. The feeling that had haunted him for too long became stronger when he returned to his room and found Naki handling his phone, looking for who knows what.

" _What are you doing_?"

He asked very calmly - apparently - but at the same time his inner wolf was literally howling with rage, Naki rested his cell phone on the bed, taking a calm look at the other man.

"I was curious if you finally made a move on Valkyrie, but apparently you're still the same _with_ or _without_ me." That phrase was probably supposed to sound impertinent, but Naki's tone was flat as ever, so Fuwa emitted a long, frustrated sigh, slapping his hand on his face. 

"Yaiba and I are just colleagues, mind your own business... But above all, why didn't you change clothes, I lent you a spare!" 

With a quick gesture, Fuwa took off Naki's jacket, made to start unbuttoning their shirt too when he met the uncomfortable look of the Humagear and suddenly realized the huge mistake he was making. Maybe he was thinking about Naki in one way up until then, but in reality...?

"I'm sorry... I thought you were..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence, anticipated by Naki. "A male?" They smiled, bending their head sideways, intrigued "I'm not, but I'm not female either." 

An embarrassed silence followed, during which Fuwa decided to get up and leave momentarily to make room for Naki to change, taking advantage of that time to set his thoughts straight and warm his dinner, despite the fact that he had completely gone hungry.  
The rain continued to fall incessantly, creating a dull noise against the windows of the apartment; Fuwa listened silently to that sound, eating instant ramen accompanied by beer with little appetite. Usually the after-work dinner was a sacred moment for him, but at that moment he couldn't enjoy it in any way and the situation got even worse when Naki peeped into the kitchen.  
Considering the 10 cm difference in height, Fuwa knew that his clothes would fit too big at Naki, but imagining it - a _nd by the way, he cursed himself for fantasizing about it_ \- was a thing, seeing it come true was totally different.  
Naki wore a pair of shorts and a Giants shirt that was the right size for Fuwa but instead fit them very big. Fuwa's gaze inevitably fell on the exposed collarbone of the Humagear and the fact that part of their body was identical to that of a human being, disorientated him; he swallowed, pretending to swallow the last sip of beer when in reality it was an involuntary reflex and one he couldn’t seem to to kick. 

"I... I’m sorry for what I implied without knowing." He mumbled in a low voice, hearing a buzzing noise coming from Naki, almost as if their system was processing Fuwa's words. The beating sound of the rain was louder, but the silence created was so intense that the Rider could hear that sound clearly. The Humagear blinked, shortening the distance to place a hand on Fuwa's chest, where the human heart was beating. 

"You really are the most unpredictable, _kindest_ human being I've ever met." 

Naki had questioned the system for a long time to find the correct words to define Fuwa: although his life had been simple, almost bland, in reality the human being known as Fuwa Isamu could be defined with exclusively positive qualities. He was certainly not perfect, but Naki felt a very strong tuning in to him, like a radio wave expanding from his brain to the rest of his body.   
Fuwa, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed by those words, before now no one had ever called him " _kind_ " perhaps because he had this low conception of himself and was aware that he was anything but friendly.  
As for the unpredictability, it also applied to himself when he realized what he really wanted to do at that moment but Naki anticipated him, or at least took the initiative on what was going through Fuwa's head and that he didn't seem to be able to turn gestures.   
The Humagear had to stand on their toes to reach Fuwa's height, resting their lips on his in a chaste touch. Last time they hadn’t limited themselves to that but Fuwa, before doing anything looked at Naki, receiving in return a glance of consent; Naki carried their other hand behind the taller one’s head, forcing him to lower himself in their direction, hinting to a smile when he moved Fuwa's arm to hold their waist and draw them closer to him.   
Fuwa made a surprised groan when he felt Naki's tongue press against his mouth, and just as he first opened his lips allowing access was surprised once again at how cold the body of a Humagear could be compared to that of a human being.  
Fuwa narrowed his eyes as he felt Naki's fingers playing with his hair, that feeling of apparent calm was interrupted by a moan when the Humagear's tongue searched for his own, prompting him to explore his mouth. To that contact Naki emitted an indescribable noise, a sort of slight vibration similar to a sigh of pleasure that encouraged Fuwa to attempt an exploration of the other's body. The Rider's hand slowly slid over the hip of the Humagear, sliding under their shirt to reach their cold skin. Naki detached to allow Fuwa to breathe, realizing that unlike themselves, Fuwa needed it; the Rider’s hand had a pleasant temperature in contact with the surface of their skin, gentle, hesitant but at the same time eager and passionate. Naki emitted another vibration of pleasure when they felt Fuwa's hand touching their back, shoulder blades, and then wandering once again on their hips, dwelling on the navel area, the abdomen, and then suddenly locking abruptly.  
The Humagear's expression at first didn't change, but Fuwa was familiar enough with Naki's limited expressions to know that they were analyzing his own behavior. 

"What do you care most about right now, Fuwa Isamu? My race, my gender or - ?" Naki questioned Fuwa with a calm expression, interrupted by the Rider's mouth once again on their own, this time in a more aggressive way as he lured Naki to himself with both arms, cancelling every imaginable distance, perceiving the human body quivering with excitement against their own. That answer was worth more than a thousand words, in a way it was good for Fuwa, since he wasn't very good at expressing himself in words.   
When their lips parted it was only because Fuwa needed to breathe, he panting, resting his forehead against Naki's, returning their gaze as if they had hypnotized him. Fuwa still couldn’t understand whether Humagear could perceive beyond the biological perceptions of human beings and honestly just imagining that they could perceive what he was feeling at that moment embarrassed him as probably happened since his first year of high school - towards his first, only and unrequited crush. But that's another story.

"Is this enough?" 

Naki made a brief laugh and Fuwa couldn't help but notice how their expression changed from the usual: it wasn't a cold laugh, let alone an ironic one, and for the first time since he had met Naki, Fuwa perceived the Humagear not as a machine, but as a living being with the same capabilities as a human being, capable of making him feel a hold on his heart that he had never felt before. It was a different sensation from the thick ones that went through him in moments of anger, frustration and it was surprising how something he had always resented could be able to convey similar feelings to him. 

"You're funny Fuwa, you talk like you're the most confident man in the world, but your heart is beating like a drum, your blood pressure's up and you're out of breath..." Fuwa considered withdrawing the thoughts he had a few moments earlier about Naki but, to tell the truth, he knew that replicating it would lead to total defeat, so he simply snapped his tongue.

"You make it too easy, you know?"

The Humagear replied by gently guiding Vulcan back until the wall was directly behind them, Fuwa was able to support the other's step, almost as if it were an improvised dance, biting his lower lip slowly when he felt one of the other's legs rub between his own; he had not yet understood what game Naki was playing, it was clear to him that they wasn’t innocent, but sometimes they didn’t even seem to pretend to be like that.

"Don't talk like it's hard just for you." 

Naki's voice was stable, but they seemed to be hiding something he couldn't put into words. Fuwa stared at them with circumspection as they carried a hand to their chest, stretching the cloth between their fingers at heart level.

"Last time you asked me if... I felt _something_." He remembered perfectly his own words and how in that situation Naki hadn’t responded, still alien to that concept.

"I'm not sure about this, but since that time and in situations like this, it hurts _here_ -" They explained, tightening that part of the cloth more strongly, Fuwa turned a compassionate expression to Naki, drawing them to himself in an embrace, allowing their bodies to match perfectly.

"Fuwa, until now you were the only one who could make me feel something." They continued, maybe it was probably something totally different from what human beings meant, but Fuwa unexpectedly didn't feel like contradicting Naki, because there was certainly something in common between them.

"I see what you mean, it happens to me a lot. I don't understand myself sometimes, relating to others is even more complicated -" He froze, meeting the curious expression of the Humagear whose pupils dilated and suddenly clenched, as if they were trying to focus on the image of the human in front of him. 

"I know… I know you better than anyone else after all." Fuwa raised his eyes at that statement, it was true but at the same time the mere thought of it embarrassed him.

"But..." They continued by tilting his head sideways, their lips bent into a hinted smile that promised nothing good, at least from Fuwa's point of view "...I don't know the _new_ Fuwa Isamu." 

Vulcan opened his mouth several times, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he just hit Naki's shoulder with a playful punch. For his part, Fuwa didn’t feel different from before, but from a certain point of view it was clear that since they no longer shared the same body, Naki couldn’t know every detail about him as before. 

The rain continued to fall, bringing the smell of change into the air.


End file.
